Road To Forever
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Will and Emma have come so far and now is only the beginning. A continuation of the last scene of Yes/No.


_**A/n: Words cannot express my happiness over the events of tonight's episode. I've written so many Will and Emma proposals and none of them could ever amount to anything as amazing as what happened on our screens. This is just a continuation of that wonderful, beautiful scene. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Emma could barely hear the squeals coming from the students surrounding her as they walked her back to her office, the sound of her own heart beat echoing in her ears. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered one of the girls, probably Rachel, holding her hand and cooing about the band around her finger. But at the moment, to her, the world was just a blur. A blur of Will's words, accompanied by his love burned before her eyes. Emma never thought love could actually look like anything but she saw it, right before her eyes she saw love in its truest form all around her and she wouldn't be able to describe it if you asked her to.<p>

From the moment the kids parted in the water to reveal Will, looking like some sort of angel from heaven in that white suit, she was no longer at McKinley High. Floating on cloud 9 was a bit of cliche, even for Emma who considered herself to be a true romantic at heart but watching Will float across the pool with such grace that only he could possess she literally felt she was on air and the feeling hadn't left since.

His burning kiss was still on her lips, there was a fire that spread directly from her left ring finger to the rest of her body. In her haze, she could feel another burning kiss to her cheek, Will's (her _fiancé's)_ warm voice in her ear promising he'd return shortly and then the bustle of the kids as they escorted her out of the pool room.

Before she knew it she was standing in the doorway to her office, a pressure on both her wrists shaking her from her euphoria. The first thing that came to her sights was a banner hanging across her room that read 'Congratulations!'. The next was a vase of red roses planted directly in the center of her desk with a card placed neatly in front. The third was the grinning faces of her students.

And then it was a blur as salty, warm tears sprung to her eyes and her hands flew to her mouth. For a brief, brief second she registered the smell of chlorine but then she felt the cold metal against her cheek and the thought was forgotten.

She blinked rapidly and a few tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and met her hands. A sob bubbled in her throat and she read the confusion in the kids' eyes and before they could say anything, she reached out, grabbing Rachel's and Tina's hands, a grin spreading across her face. "Thank you." She whispered past another sob.

The girls grinned again and squeezed her hands. "We are so happy for you Miss Pillsbury."

"Or should we say the future Mrs. Schue." Rachel threw a wink at her.

The words sent a chill down her spine and a soft gasp her lips as she cast her eyes down at the ring on her finger.

After the argument she'd had with Will a couple days before she thought that she'd be losing him again. She thought that the last seven months were going to be nothing but another failed relationship and she'd never find anybody that could love her for everything she was.

But Will, the man who saved her a million times over, proved just how amazing he was once again.

"_Life is messy, it just is and I know that's hard for you, but that's why you have me, to balance things out. But you have to realize, you do that for me too, everyday. Loving you, and being loved by you makes everything better."_

She definitely didn't feel like this when she accepted Ken's proposal and though there was some sort of a thrill when she accepted Carl's, nothing could compare to the feeling that raced through her every vein as she stared at her ring now. A ring she'd dreamt of since the moment he passed her in the hallway, greeting her to the school with a warm welcome, her name rolling off his lips like velvet. A ring she thought would never be hers as she saw the golden chain around his finger as he announced that his wife Terri was waiting for him to come home.

And now that ring was hers and _she,_ Emma Pillsbury, the unnoticed OCD guidance counselor was going to be his _wife._

When she looked up she was surprised to see that the room was empty. Her hands dropped to her side as she looked around for the students that were just surrounding her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar figure in the doorway and her stomach flipped as she slowly tuned around.

Standing in the doorway, dressed in just a pair of jeans, a plain white T-shirt and a red towel around his neck, smirking at her as he leaned up against the doorframe was Will.

For a moment they stood, quietly absorbing the other's simple presence. Though he'd stood in that doorway countless amount of times it was different now. There were so many times he walked through that office door and their relationship was somehow altered, for the better, and more often than not, for the worse.

Now they stood, in the same office, wearing the same smiles, but on the road to forever.

She let out a shaky breath and in a seconds time she was flying across the room landing safely in his arms. She heard his laughter in her ear, felt the vibrations in his chest and above all felt the utter happiness and love just radiating off his form.

The towel around his neck slipped to the floor as her arms took its place and their lips met in a smothering kiss. Her hands slid into his wet curls and his strong arms surrounded her, bringing the pair even closer together.

"Hello." His voice was smooth and husky as he stared down at her, grinning that winning smile once they parted.

Her hand slid to the side of his face, running her thumb over the small dimple in his cheeks from his smile, her grin making its way to her eyes. "Hi." She giggled.

Her heart fluttered as he closed the distance between them by resting his forehead against hers and her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into his touch.

"Emma." He purred her name and she swore she never thought her name could sound so beautiful. It was as if her name, no, as if she was the most important thing in his world and that alone made her feel more important that she ever felt in her life. For once in her life she felt that she wasn't just a broken piece of the population that was forced to live on the Earth, she felt like she belonged.

She tightened her arms around his neck, lifting herself onto her toes so her body was fully pressed against his and her chin rested on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" His voice rumbled next to her ear.

"For being you." She whispered, squeezing him tightly and then pressing a soft kiss to the side of his cheek as she pulled away, lowering herself back to her feet as she gazed lovingly up into his eyes. "I thought...that after the other night..."

"I know." He cut her off gently. "I...I'm really sorry about that Emma. I shouldn't have said-"

"It's alright, Will." She smiled and ran her hands over his smooth face. "It needed to be said, its perfectly normal for you to have those kinds of thoughts especially if you're in a relationship with someone like me -"

He opened his mouth to reply but she slid her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"- and if you're coming out of one with someone like Terri." She felt a twinge of victory at the lack of his response at the sound of his ex-wife's name. "But now we know, you won't be having those doubts later, now we know..." She slid her hand away from his mouth and down his neck, resting it over his heart, the sun filtering in through the window glinting off the small diamond on her ring. "We're going to make it."

A smile twitched at his lips as he lifted his hand, brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Will." She gushed and before another word could be spoken they met in another kiss.

Life wouldn't be easy as life never is but they'd handle it together proving above all that love means forever.


End file.
